Work tools are known which perform an operation on a workpiece by transmitting an output of a motor to a spindle and oscillating a tool accessory mounted to a lower end of the spindle. In such work tools, the spindle and the motor are housed in a housing, but the arrangement of the spindle and the motor in the housing varies. For example, in a work tool disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0003906, the spindle is arranged generally in parallel to an output shaft of the motor.